My Life with You
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been dating for two years. Gabriella wants to take the next step in their relationship.
1. Wanting to go far

Troy Bolton opened the door and closed the his car door. He walked to the front door of his Albuquerque home that he shared with his girlfriend, Gabriella and unlocked the door. Troy walked into the house and found Gabriella reading a book on the couch. He went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Troy. How was work?" Gabriella asked as she bookmarked her book and walked over to him.

"It was good. I am just happy I am home and with you" Troy said as he embraced Gabriella and kissed her lips.

Troy and Gabriella had been dating for the past 2 years. They met through Gabriella's best friend, Taylor McKessie. Since then, their relationship has blossomed into a serious relationship.

"What do you want to do tonight, Gab?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"How about we stay in tonight and watch movies?" Gabriella suggested as Troy lifted her onto the counter.

"That sounds perfect" Troy said as he leaned into kiss Gabriella's lips.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Troy asked Gabriella as he moved a stray hair from her eyes.

"I am going to make pasta. Does Italian sound good?" Gabriella asked Troy as he put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, that's fine" Troy said as he put Gabriella back on the ground.

Gabriella started cooking the pasta and sauce. Troy made a salad and put it on the table. Gabriella put the pasta and sauce on two plates and brought them to the table and sat down.

"This is really good, babe" Troy said as he spiraled his fork with pasta and put it in his mouth.

"Thanks, Troy" Gabriella said as she finished her meal.

Both of them walked back to the kitchen and rinsed their plates and put them in the dishwasher. Troy took Gabriella's hand and walked to the family room. He kissed her on the lips when they sat down and Gabriella deepened it. Troy laid under Gabriella as she laid on his chest and didn't break the kiss. Gabriella lifted Troy's shirt a little and moaned into his mouth. Troy kissed her one last time and looked at her in the eyes.

"I want to, I really do. I just want to wait a little longer" Troy said as he kissed her again.

"I know, I am sorry. I just had this wave of passion come over me" Gabriella said laying her head on Troy's chest.

"It's okay, Gabriella. I just want to wait until we are married and stable" Troy said as he turned the movie on.

They both watched _The Notebook _and Gabriella cried through the last half. When the movie ended, Troy looked over and saw Gabriella asleep. He smiled and gently lifted her into his arms. Troy walked to the bedroom that he and Gabriella shared and tucked her in. He went to his side of the bed and got in. Troy moved close to Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Gabriella" Troy said as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you, Troy" Gabriella mumbled in her sleep.

Gabriella and Troy slept in each other's arms. The next morning, Gabriella woke up and saw that Troy was still asleep. She got up carefully and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Ten minutes later, Gabriella returned to the bedroom with two coffee cups in her hands. She set one on her side table and one on Troy's. Gabriella got back into bed and kissed Troy passionately on the lips.

"Mmmmm... Come on, baby. Don't do this" Troy said as he turned over.

"You know, you want to" Gabriella said as she kissed him again.

Troy opened his eyes and stopped kissing her.

"Sorry, sweetheart" Troy said as he scooted closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed and laid her head on her boyfriend's chest. She snuggled into his side as he put his arms around her.

"I love you, Gabriella. I know that you want to but I am not ready for the next step yet" Troy said.

"I love you too. I am sorry for not respecting that, again" Gabriella said kissing his lips one final time.

Gabriella and Troy both got up and got ready for the day. They were going to go out later with Taylor and Chad. They had news for Troy and Gabriella.

"What time are we meeting, Tay and Chad?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"At five' o clock at their house" Gabriella answered as she put some makeup on.

Troy walked up behind her and put her mascara down that she was holding. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"You don't need it, babe. Your beautiful as you are" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and finished putting on her makeup and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to where Troy was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist. Troy entwined their fingers together and kissed her thumb. Troy let go of her hand and turned around and kissed her lips.

"We should get going" Troy said as they walked out of the bedroom.

They drove to Chad and Taylor's house and parked the car. They walked to the door and rang the doorbell and had Chad greet them.

"Hey, Hoops" Chad said to Troy. Hoops was the nickname he had given Troy in high school. The two men shook hands.

"Gabby" Chad said as he opened his arms to hug her. Chad had thought of Gabriella as a sister and was always there for her when she needed somebody.

"Hi Chad, how are you?" Gabriella asked Chad as they walked into the house.

"Great" Chad said as Taylor walked in.

"Hey guys!" Taylor greeted her best friends.

"Hey, Tay" Gabriella said she she hugged Taylor. Troy did the same.

They all got in the car and drove to Milano's Italian Restaurant. They were seated in a booth and had ordered their drinks.

"So what's this exciting news, guys?" Gabriella asked.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other and then to Troy and Gabriella.

"We're engaged!" Taylor squealed.

Gabriella smiled brightly and congratulated her best friends. But, inside Gabriella was heartbroken. She had wanted to get married to Troy for a long time.

After dinner, they drove back and said goodbye to Taylor and Chad. Troy and Gabriella got into the house and Gabriella stomped into the bathroom slamming the door in the process. Troy just looked confused.


	2. Trying to go in the right direction

Troy stared at the bathroom door. He didn't understand what Gabriella had been mad about. Troy walked to the bathroom door and listened. He heard sniffling and crying.

"Baby, are you okay?" Troy asked through the door concerned.

"No, I'm not okay" Gabriella said crying.

"Can you open the door, so I can talk to you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella walked to the bathroom door, unlocked and opened it. Troy looked at his girlfriend and saw her tearstained face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's stupid and only going to get you angry" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

Troy went over to her and picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed.

"I'm not going to get angry baby, I promise" Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy, her boyfriend of 2 years whom she loved so much.

"I want to get married to you, I love you so much that I want to have that feeling of love in a different way" Gabriella confessed turning over to face the wall embarrassed she knew he was going to think it was crazy.

"Gabriella, I love you too so much. I can't even describe how much I love you. I do however, want to get married. The timing isn't right yet though. I know that you want to feel loved, but I just want to wait until we are married, okay?" Troy said to Gabriella.

Troy looked at Gabriella's back and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He moved her so she was looking at him.

"Okay, but we can still do the stuff we normally do, then right?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked confused until Gabriella's lips crashed into his. Troy grabbed her hips and kissed her lips hard. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Gabriella" Troy said kissing her nose.

"I love you too, baby" Gabriella said kissing his lips one last time.

Troy put his arms around Gabriella's waist and hugged her close. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I got to get up and get ready for work, babe" Troy said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

"Okay" Gabriella said getting up.

Gabriella walked to the kitchen and made herself and Troy a bagel. Troy came out of the shower a few minutes after and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Here you go, baby" Gabriella said giving him a bagel.

"Thanks, babe. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said as Troy walked out the door.

Gabriella flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. Her phone started to ring and saw that it was Taylor.

"Hey Tay, what's going on?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Gabi! Turn your T.V on and go to channel 7. Troy was in a car crash on the way to work" Taylor explained calmly to her best friend.

"Oh my god! I am going to the hospital Taylor. Can you meet me there?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor agreed and they both hung up the phone. Gabriella grabbed her keys and phone and walked out of the house quickly. Gabriella drove to Albuquerque General Hospital (do not own) and parked her car. She walked quickly to the entrance and saw Taylor waiting for her.

"Gabs!" Taylor said as she embraced her tightly.

They both walked into the busy hospital and went to the information desk.

"Hi, I am looking for Troy Bolton. He was brought by ambulance here" Gabriella explained to the receptionist.

"He's on the fourth floor, room 1767 B" The receptionist told the two women.

Gabriella and Taylor rushed to the elevator and pressed four. Gabriella was trying to keep calm but she had thoughts running through her mind.

"Gabriella, he's going to be fine" Taylor reassured her.

"I hope so" Gabriella said.

They both got out of the elevator and walked to the room number that the receptionist had told them to go to. Gabriella sighed as Taylor opened the door. Gabriella walked in first and almost didn't recognize her boyfriend. She walked over to him and saw that his eyes were closed. Troy had bruises all over his arms. Gabriella smoothed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Shh...your okay baby, your okay" Gabriella said as she sat in the chair that was next to the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Troy asked quietly.

"You were on your way to work and a car crashed into you. It sent you spiraling in the middle of the intersection and the car flipped" Gabriella explained to her boyfriend.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I scared you babe" Troy apologized as he took her hand in his.

"I'm just glad your okay" Gabriella said.

The doctor that was taking care of Troy's case came in.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Rodriguez asked.

"I am sore everywhere. Other than that, I feel fine" Troy told the doctor.

"I am going to advise that you stay in bed and relax for at least a week. There is nothing broken which is good. I just want you to take it easy" Dr. Rodriguez explained.

Troy thanked the doctor and Gabriella helped him out of bed. They drove home and Gabriella helped Troy to the bedroom and he laid down in bed.

"Just get some sleep, baby" Gabriella told her boyfriend.

Gabriella left the room and went into the kitchen and put her head in her hands. She cried into her palms and Taylor went up to her and rubbed her back.

'Gabriella, he is okay" Taylor said as she tried to calm her friend down.

"I was so scared when I saw the news, Tay. I thought he had died" Gabriella told her friend.

Gabriella eventually calmed down and Taylor left. Gabriella walked into the bedroom and saw Troy asleep in their bed. She smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Gabriella laid down on her side of the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Engaged

A couple weeks later, Troy was back on his feet. He had a tough recovery from his accident. He had had nightmares of the car that hit him every night for a month and would wake up screaming.

_Flashback to a month ago. _

_Troy and Gabriella had been asleep but Troy had been tossing and turning all night long. He started sweating and hyperventilating in his sleep. Troy finally screamed and woke up Gabriella in the process. _

"_Baby, your okay. Everything is fine. Relax, shhh" Gabriella said soothingly. _

"_The car-" Troy started but Gabriella interrupted him. _

"_I know, babe. Your fine. Come here" Gabriella said. _

_Troy scooted closer to Gabriella and she put her arm around his waist and rubbed his back. She kissed his cheek, lovingly. _

"_Go back to sleep, Troy. I will be right here if you need me" Gabriella told her boyfriend._

_Troy nodded and closed his eyes and snuggled into Gabriella's side. _

_End of Flashback _

He stopped having nightmares and was doing his normal everyday routine. One morning, Troy came downstairs and saw Gabriella in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Hey, whats the plan for today babe?" Gabriella asked.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight" Troy said.

"Okay, whats the dress code?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend as she kissed his arm that was wrapped around her.

"A nice dress, maybe" Troy told her.

"Okay" Gabriella said kissing his lips.

Later that night, Gabriella was getting ready in the bathroom. Troy walked in and saw her putting on makeup and went to kiss her head.

"I love you, Gabriella" Troy said truthfully.

"I love you too, sweetheart" Gabriella said.

Troy left the room and quietly checked his shirt pocket. He pulled out the ring box and opened it and closed it. Troy had decided that he wanted to marry Gabriella and make it official. He knew she was going to sat yes. Troy put the box back in his pocket and saw that Gabriella was ready to go.

"You ready?" Troy asked as he entwined their fingers.

"Yeah. Let's go" Gabriella said as they walked out the door.

Troy drove Gabriella to her favorite restaurant, Zeke's French Cuisine which was owned by Troy's friend Zeke Baylor. They got out of the car and sat at their table.

"Gabriella" Troy said as he held her hand.

"Troy" Gabriella said smiling.

"I need to tell you something sweetheart. When I met you 3 years ago, I thought you were the most amazing person I had ever met in my life. You were pretty, funny, sweet, shy, and always smiling. I love you so much and I want to hang out forever. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Troy asked her smiling.

Gabriella was crying tears of happiness. She held Troy's hand.

"Yes, baby. I will marry you" Gabriella answered as Troy slid the ring onto her finger.

Troy leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Troy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, Gabriella" Troy said kissing her again.

They finished dinner and walked hand in hand to the car and drove home. They walked into the house and went to the kitchen. Gabriella sat on the counter and watched Troy drink a glass of water. Troy walked over to Gabriella and picked her up. Gabriella wrapped her legs around her fiancee's waist and kissed his lips. Troy walked to the bedroom and set Gabriella on the bed.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you" Troy said.

"Night, I love you" Gabriella said as she snuggled into his chest.

The couple slept peacefully in each others arms. The next morning Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella was still asleep. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and left the room. They were going to have dinner with Troy's parents tonight and they were going to tell them about their engagement.

"Babe, which one?" Gabriella asked Troy about which dress she should wear.

"The black one. It looks sexy on you" Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

Gabriella took the dress off the hanger and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She got out and got dressed. Gabriella put on light makeup and dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Gabriella, your beautiful" Troy said looking into her eyes.

Gabriella blushed and smiled "Thank you babe" she said as she walked to the kitchen.

A couple hours later, they both drove to the Bolton's house. Troy and Gabriella walked on the pathway holding hands as Troy rang the doorbell.

"Troy, Gabriella. Come on in" Lucille Bolton told her son and his fiancee.

"Hi, mama" Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Lucille" Gabriella said as she hugged her fiancee's mother.

"Your dad and Christine are in the backyard. Go say hello" Lucille said.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the backyard and saw Troy's father, Jack and sister, Christine laughing at something.

"Hey guys!" Troy said as he shook his father's hand.

"Hey, Troy" Christine greeted her brother as she hugged him.

"Gabby!" Jack said hugging Gabriella.

"Hey Jack, how's it going?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. How about you?" Jack asked.

"Everything's perfect. We have something to tell you all, but I think we should wait for dinner to announce it" Gabriella explained.

Gabriella saw Troy talking to Christine. She had blonde long hair and big blue eyes. Christine was a senior at East High.

"How are you, Christine?" Gabriella asked her future sister-in-law.

"It's going good. Senior year is a pain but other than that I am fine. Basketball season is coming up, will I be seeing you and Troy at my games?" Christine asked.

"We wouldn't miss them for the world" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella.

"How are you, Troy?" Christine asked her older brother.

"I am perfect. Everything is good. Now what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Troy asked starting to get in protective mode.

"Oh, his name is Michael. He's really sweet. You won't meet him" Christine said.

"Why? I need to check this guy out. I am your older brother and if this guy hurts you in anyway I will murder him" Troy said seriously.

"Dinner's ready!" Lucille called.

Troy, Gabriella and Christine walked into the dining room and sat down at their places. They all started eating and talking about work.

"So, Troy what's this news that you have to tell us?" Jack asked his son.

"We are engaged!" Troy said nonchalantly.

Lucille didn't really get the actually meaning of the sentence until a couple seconds later.

"Ah! My baby is getting married!" Lucille said excitedly.

"How did he ask you, Gabriella?" Christine asked.

"He took me to my favorite restaurant and he started off on this speech of how we are perfect together and that we love each other and that's when he got down on one knee and asked me"Gabriella explained.

Gabriella showed her future mother and sister-in-law the ring that Troy gave her.

"It's beautiful! Troy has really good taste in jewelry" Lucille said.

"Thanks mom" Troy said.

After dinner they all talked a little while longer until they were getting tired. They said their goodbyes and went home.

"Well that was better than I expected" Troy said.

"Yeah your family is really happy" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too, babe" Gabriella said.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and couldn't wait until they got married.


	4. Meeting the boyfriend and family reunion

A couple months later, Troy and Gabriella were planning their wedding. They both wanted it to be in the summer because of the nice weather. They took a break and were relaxing on the couch in their family room.

"So are you excited about finally getting married, Gab?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yes. I am overly excited. I just want to be married to you already" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know. In two months we will be husband and wife, babe" Troy said.

"Yeah. I am going to go dress shopping with the girls. I will be back soon though. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby" Troy said kissing her softly.

Gabriella drove to David's Bridal (do not own) and parked her car. She walked into the store and saw Taylor, her mother, Lucille, and Christine waiting for her.

"There is the woman of the hour" Maria Montez said greeting her daughter.

"Sorry I am late, Troy and I were in the middle of planning stuff" Gabriella explained.

The women searched throughout the store and picked several dresses for Gabriella to try on. Gabriella went into the fitting room and with the help of the associate came out in the first dress.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Lucille said.

The dress was a strapless heart shaped top style with a long train in the back.

"You think Troy will like it?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, he's going to have more fun taking it off of you" Christine joked.

Gabriella turned dark red and went back into the fitting room. She brought the dress out and paid for it. They all drove to Gabriella's house and helped open the door. Gabriella peeked inside to make sure Troy wouldn't see her dress. He was sitting in the family room.

"Babe, close your eyes!" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Please just close them" Gabriella said.

They carefully brought the dress in and put it in the hall closet. They went back to the family room and saw that Troy's eyes were still closed.

"Babe, you can open your eyes now" Gabriella said.

"Why did I have to close my eyes?" Troy asked.

"I brought my dress in and I didn't want you to see it yet" Gabriella explained.

"Oh. Come here" Troy said.

Gabriella walked over to the couch that Troy was sitting on and sat down next to him.

"I love you" Troy said as he put his arm around her.

"I love you too" Gabriella said sincerely.

Troy leaned in and kissed her hard. He leaned back into the couch with Gabriella in his lap. They broke the kiss and smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie, baby?" Troy asked.

"No, I want to cuddle with you" Gabriella said trying to take his shirt off.

"Okay, come on" Troy said entwining their fingers and walking to their bedroom.

Gabriella got into bed while Troy took off his shirt and got in next to her. Troy pulled Gabriella close and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"What are we doing tomorrow, baby?" Troy asked.

"We are having your parents over for dinner. I guess Christine's boyfriend is going to be meeting you" Gabriella said.

"Oh boy. I swear if he hurts her-" Troy started to say.

"Sweetheart, your going to be the first one that she runs to, if something bad were to happen. You just have to accept that Christine is growing up" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I am just being a little overprotective that's all" Troy said.

"Christine knows that you are always going to be there for her. She just may not need somebody in that category of protection right now" Gabriella said insightfully.

Troy pulled Gabriella in close and kissed her.

"Good night, babe" Troy said.

"Good night, Troy" Gabriella said snuggling into his chest.

The two fell asleep and were dreaming of what life would be like when they are married. The next morning, Troy was the first one awake and decided to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he came out of the bathroom shirtless and saw that Gabriella was awake.

"Hi, baby" Troy said quietly.

"Hi. We have about an hour before your family comes over" Gabriella said reminding him.

"I know. You better take a shower babe" Troy said as Gabriella started to get up.

Gabriella walked up to Troy and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you baby" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, sweetheart" Troy said watching her go into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with her hair in natural curls and a black sundress.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked his fiancee.

"Yeah. Let's go, baby" Gabriella said as she entwined their fingers together.

They drove to the Bolton home and walked down the pathway. Gabriella could feel Troy getting tense and she squeezed his hand to relax him. Gabriella rang the doorbell with her other hand and waited for somebody to open the door.

"Troy, Gabriella! Come in, your just in time. Michael just got here" Lucille explained.

Troy and Gabriella walked in and saw Christine, Michael, and Jack talking in the living room.

"Troy! Come here" Christine said excitedly.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the couch where they were sitting.

"Troy, Gabriella meet Michael. Michael, this is my older brother Troy and his fiancee, Gabriella" Christine introduced.

"Hey Troy, I have heard great things about you" Michael said.

Michael had dark brown hair and blue eyes. His smile was something that caught your eye almost instantly.

"Same about you, man. Um Christine, do you mind if I steal him for a couple minutes?" Troy asked his sister politely.

"Sure, Troy. Just don't kill him already" Christine joked.

Michael and Troy walked to the backyard. Troy closed the door so nobody could hear the conversation that he was going to have.

"So what's up Troy?" Michael asked curiously.

"Michael, I know that it's none of my buisness of what happens between you and my sister, but I am going to make it my buisness. If you hurt her in any way I swear you will never see the end of it. Do I make myself clear?" Troy asked seriously.

"Perfectly clear. Troy, I would never intentionally hurt your sister. I know that you are being overprotective but Christine is good hands, I promise you" Michael said sincerely.

The two boys went back into the house and Gabriella and Christine looked at Troy and they knew something was said. Gabriella went into the kitchen and found Troy drinking a glass of water.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked leaning against the counter.

"Just guy stuff" Troy answered.

"Guy stuff? You didn't say something to scare Michael off, did you?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I just brought some stuff up that I needed answers to" Troy said kissing her on the nose.

The rest of the night everybody hung out and enjoyed each others company. Troy and Gabriella went home and passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	5. Wedding and Honeymoon

The day that Troy and Gabriella had looked forward to for two months was finally here, their wedding day. Gabriella was sleeping over at Taylor's house with her bridesmaids, Rachel, Leah, Kristina, and her maid of honor, Christine. The girls had set their alarm for 6 A.M because they had to get their hair and makeup ready with plenty of time for pictures. The alarm on Gabriella's phone went off and she flipped it open and turned it off.

"Good morning, Mrs. soon-to-be Bolton. How are you feeling, nervous?" Christine asked.

"Not really, I just want to be married to him already. I love him so much it's indescribable" Gabriella said as she washed her face in the bathroom.

"Yeah I know. We will be sisters from this day forward" Christine said as Gabriella went up to her and hugged her.

"I love you, Christine. Troy and I are so lucky to have you in our lives" Gabriella said truthfully.

"Gabriella! You have to get ready right now" Taylor called from the other room.

"Okay" Gabriella responded back.

Christine helped Gabriella get her makeup and hair done perfectly. She then helped her into her dress. Gabriella's phone started to ring just as Christine zipped up the back of her dress.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey baby! How are you?" Troy asked.

"I am good. I miss you" Gabriella said.

"Aww...I miss you too sweetheart. In about an hour, I will get to see you though" Troy said.

"Yeah. Anyway I got to finish getting ready. I love you!" Gabriella said sincerely.

"I love you so much and I will see you at the alter" Troy said.

They hung up and Gabriella saw everyone looking at her.

"Come on, Gabriella we have to get you to the church" Taylor said.

They drove to the church and waited for the ceremony to start. The music started playing and Gabriella started walking down the aisle with Jack, since her father had died he walked her down the aisle. The music stopped.

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to witness the matrimony of Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Maria Montez. Before they start their vows, does anyone object to this marriage?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Troy Bolton, do you take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do" Troy said holding Gabriella's hands and smiling at her.

"Gabriella, do you take Troy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Gabriella.

"I do" Gabriella said as tears fell down her face and Troy wiped them away.

"By the power invested in me, through the state of New Mexico I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride" The priest concluded.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella passionately. They pulled back and saw everyone clapping. They smiled and held hands and walked to the limo that would take them to their honeymoon spot. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Oahu Airport five hours later. They both got into their hotel room, dropped their bags and Gabriella pounced on Troy.

"I love you" Gabriella said breathy.

"I love you too" Troy said as he kissed her hard.

They got into bed and made love for most of the night. The next morning, Gabriella was woken up by the streaming sunlight coming in from the hotel window. She turned over and saw Troy looking at her.

"Hey beautiful, are you glad we waited?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Who knew you could have that much passion?" Gabriella said.

"Are we going to go the beach today or just hang out in here?" Troy asked.

"Let's go to the beach and continue this rendezvous later" Gabriella said as she kissed her husband's bare chest.

Gabriella wrapped herself in the bed sheet and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out a half hour later with her bikini on.

"Baby, let's go!" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the beach with their fingers entwined. They laid out in the sand in each others arms.

"Baby, let's go swimming" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

They walked to the ocean and ran into a wave and farther into the ocean. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist and her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately and followed the direction of the waves. A couple hours later, they decided to go back to the hotel for a much needed rest.

"That was so much fun, Troy" Gabriella said as they held hands opening the hotel room door.

"Yeah. I love the beach, especially when I am with my beautiful, sexy wife" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

Their rendezvous from earlier had continued and a couple hours later they were asleep peacefully in each others arms. The next day, Troy and Gabriella left for the airport to go back home. They missed their family and friends.

"I love you, Troy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, Gabriella" Troy said.

They kissed quickly and Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder as the plane took off. Five hours later, they were in the Albuquerque airport getting into their car. The newlyweds drove home and unlocked the door. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I have a question" Gabriella said off topic.

"What's up hun?" Troy asked as she sat on his knee and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you want kids?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, I do. You and I would make great parents baby. Why do you ask?" Troy asked curiously.

"I was just asking. Do you want to try?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella didn't even have to ask. A couple months later, Troy and Gabriella were still trying in hopes to have a baby Bolton in the future.


	6. Pregnant

Gabriella and Troy had been trying to have a baby for six months with no luck. Both of them were frustrated about not achieving what they wanted the most. They took a break from it because Gabriella had gotten the stomach flu and was sick in bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy came jogging into the master bedroom.

"Bathroom?" Gabriella said the one word and Troy helped her to the bathroom.

Gabriella tied her hair back and emptied the contents from her stomach as Troy rubbed her back. She brushed her teeth afterwards and leaned against Troy. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed, sweetheart" Troy said.

"Troy, I feel like I have been sick forever" Gabriella said as she laid in bed.

"You have been sick for two weeks, sweetie. I am going to call the doctor and schedule an appointment to get you checked out" Troy said as he put a stray hair behind his wife's ear.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, baby" Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

Troy left the bedroom and went into the kitchen to call the doctor and schedule an appointment for Gabriella. The appointment was going to be tomorrow at ten in the morning. Troy went back to the bedroom to check on Gabriella and saw her asleep. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

The next day, Troy and Gabriella got ready for Gabriella's appointment. They drove to the doctor's office, signed in, and sat down. A nurse came out and called Gabriella's name and both of them followed. Troy and Gabriella went into the exam room and sat down.

"What if I have some weird disease, Troy?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Honey, let's see what the doctor says" Troy said.

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Gabriella, what's going on today?" Dr. Peter asked.

"I have been throwing up for two weeks and my feet are swollen" Gabriella said.

"Okay Gabriella lie back, and I am just going to feel around your stomach okay?" Dr. Peter said.

Gabriella held Troy's hand tightly as the doctor pushed on her stomach.

"Gabriella, do you think there is a possibility that you could be pregnant?" Dr. Peter asked.

"We have been trying for six months and all the tests I have taken were negative" Gabriella explained.

"Try this one" Dr. Peter said holding a pregnancy test.

Gabriella took the test with her and went into the office bathroom. She came out five minutes later and gave the test to the nurse. Troy entwined their fingers together and sat down in the waiting room to hear the results. Dr. Peter called them into his office and they sat down.

"Gabriella, the test came out positive. Your pregnant" Dr. Peter explained.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes and Troy was too shocked to speak. They both thanked Dr. Peter and got into the car.

"I can't believe we did it" Gabriella said.

"I know there is a baby Bolton living in there" Troy said putting a hand on his wife's stomach.

"We should go to the bookstore" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked confused.

"Babe, we have to buy baby books" Gabriella said nonchalantly.

"Okay. We can go tomorrow, right now I know that somebody is tired" Troy said as Gabriella yawned.

"Yeah. I just want to rest for a little bit" Gabriella said as they opened their front door.

Gabriella walked to the bedroom and fell asleep. Troy came in a couple minutes later and kissed her head and fell asleep next to her. The next morning, Gabriella woke up and ran to the bathroom with Troy following close behind. Gabriella emptied her stomach contents as Troy held her hair and rubbed her back. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and wrapped her arms around Troy.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Troy asked.

"Well, I'm hungry and I feel like I'm going to throw up at the same time, and my back hurts" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her back.

"Well I can give you a massage if you want?" Troy suggested.

"You would do that for me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. I love you and our baby. I want you to feel okay and not in pain" Troy said as he hugged her gently.

Gabriella smiled and laid down on the bed. Troy got on top of her, straddling her without putting any weight on her. He rubbed her back softly.

"Mmmm...That feels so good baby" Gabriella moaned.

Troy then placed small kisses on her neck and moved all the way down to her waist.

"Feeling better babe?" Troy asked quietly.

"Yeah. So much better. Thank you, baby" Gabriella said as she got up and kissed his lips.

Troy and Gabriella knew it was going to be a long nine months worth waiting for.


	7. Morning Sickness and Doctor Visits

The next day, Gabriella went to the obstetrician that her doctor had recommend her to go to. Troy and Gabriella walked into the waiting room, signed in and sat down. Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed it softly.

"I wonder if the baby is healthy?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sure he or she is. Just relax Gab" Troy said.

Gabriella's name was called a couple minutes later. Gabriella and Troy followed the nurse after she got Gabriella's height and weight. The two were brought into a room and told that the doctor would be in soon. Gabriella sighed as the door closed and Troy held her hand. The doctor came in a couple minutes later.

"Hello, Gabriella. I'm Dr. Richards, I will be your doctor for the next nine months. Is this your husband?" Dr. Richards asked.

" Hi, I'm Troy, Gabriella's husband" Troy said introducing himself and shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Troy. Gabriella I want to do an ultrasound on you to see how far along you are" Dr. Richards said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella laid back down on the bed and Dr. Richards turned on the machine and lifted Gabriella's shirt. Troy held Gabriella's hand tightly. Dr. Richards started moving the wand around her stomach and stopped.

"There's your baby. He or she is very healthy and strong" Dr. Richards said as Troy and Gabriella looked at the screen.

"How far along am I?" Gabriella asked.

"Your about 3 months along. I'm putting your due date on December 15th" Dr. Richards said as she wiped off the gel from Gabriella's stomach.

Troy and Gabriella left the office with smiles on their faces. They got in the car and Troy finally started the conversation.

"I can't believe in six months, we are going to be parents, babe" Troy said excitedly.

"I know. We have to do so much stuff before he or she makes an appearance in the world though" Gabriella said.

"Yeah" Troy said.

They unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. Gabriella went to go get a glass of water and Troy sat on the counter watching her. Gabriella suddenly had a pain in her stomach and had a pained expression on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked worried.

"Just cramps. My doctor said it was normal" Gabriella said with her hand on her stomach.

Troy got up and lifted her up. He carried Gabriella bridal style to their bedroom.

"Get some sleep, baby. You need to relax a little bit" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and put a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, sweetheart" Troy said as he left the room.

A couple hours later, Gabriella woke up by the familiar wave of nausea.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy came running into the bedroom and walked her to the bathroom. Gabriella bent down in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach contents. Troy held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. After she was done, she leaned on Troy and started crying.

"I know, baby. I know. Shhhh... Come on let's get you back to bed. I will stay" Troy said as he hugged his wife in his arms. Troy carefully lifted her up and Gabriella wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Okay baby. I'm right here your okay" Troy said as he held Gabriella close in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said apologetically.

"Why are you sorry Gabriella? This isn't your fault it just comes with the territory" Troy said.

"I am a burden on you" Gabriella said turning and facing the opposite way.

Troy brought her body closer to him and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Gabriella Bolton, you are not a burden on me. I love you very much, you would never be a burden on me, sweetie" Troy said seriously.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest and they both fell asleep.


	8. It's a girl!

Gabriella was sound asleep when Troy woke up a couple weeks later. The pregnancy was was starting to become more real for Gabriella and Troy. A few days ago, Gabriella had discovered her baby bump had arrived. Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her head. He pulled the bed sheets off a little bit and kissed her bump and whispered "I love you baby". Gabriella heard her husband talking and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy asked as he kissed her lips.

"I'm feeling okay. Just having some cramps and-" Gabriella interrupted herself by running to the bathroom with Troy following behind.

Troy held Gabriella's hair and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach contents. Gabriella brushed her teeth and leaned against Troy.

"So tell me again, how are you feeling?" Troy asked laughing.

"Sick. I hate you" Gabriella said stomping over to the bed and pulling the covers over her head.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I was joking" Troy said trying to pull the covers down to try to see her face.

Gabriella looked at him pouting. Troy smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too. Sorry it was a stupid mood swing" Gabriella said kissing him again.

"Baby, what are we doing today?" Troy asked.

"Well I was hoping that we could invite your family and my mom for dinner tonight. We need to tell them our news" Gabriella said as she put a hand on her bump.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I'll call my parents and your mom right now" Troy said putting his hand on top of hers on her bump.

Troy kissed Gabriella and left to go call his parents and Gabriella's mother. A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Troy ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys!" Troy said as he hugged his parents and sister.

"What's the news, Troy?" Lucille Bolton asked her son.

"Let's wait until my mom gets here. Then we will tell you" Gabriella said as she entwined her fingers with Troy's.

Maria Montez arrived ten minutes later. Everyone greeted each other until Troy called attention to everyone.

"Guys, you are probably wondering why we called you all here tonight on such short notice but Gabriella and I didn't want to hide the news we have to share with you forever" Troy said as his family and mother-in-law looked at each other.

"What are you talking about, Troy?" Maria asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella for approval. She nodded to him and smiled.

"Gabriella's pregnant" Troy said happily.

"We are going to be grandmothers" Lucille said looking at Maria.

"How far along are you, honey?" Maria asked her daughter curiously.

"Three and a half months. I found out two weeks ago but was not feeling very well so we delayed telling you" Gabriella explained.

"Does this mean I'm going to be an aunt?" Christine asked.

"Yeah" Troy answered.

Christine hugged her brother tightly. The rest of the night everyone was talking about the new addition to the Montez-Bolton family. Troy and Gabriella later that night said goodbye and drove home. They got home and Gabriella went over to the bedroom. Troy went into the bedroom a few minutes after and saw her exhausted.

"Tired baby?" Troy asked his wife as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah. It was fun hanging out with the family but I just got really tired" Gabriella said as she yawned.

"How about we get you to bed, come on" Troy said as he took his wife's hand and led her to the bed.

Gabriella pulled back the covers and got into bed. Troy kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Gabriella" Troy said.

"I love you too, Troy" Gabriella said as she cuddled as much as she physically could to Troy.

They fell asleep thinking of what their baby would be like and how their families would support them. Two months later, Gabriella is 5 months pregnant. She and Troy were driving to Gabriella's five month appointment. Troy parked the car and helped Gabriella out of the car.

"I wonder how the baby is today?" Gabriella asked as Troy and she walked into the office holding hands.

"I'm sure it's fine, sweetheart" Troy said as he signed her in and sat down.

A few minutes later, Gabriella's name was called. They followed the nurse where she took Gabriella's height and weight. The nurse led them into an examine room and closed the door.

"Well, he or she is growing fast" Troy said as he put a hand on Gabriella's expanding stomach.

"Yeah. Maybe a football player in there too" Gabriella said putting a hand on her bump as the baby kicked.

Dr. Richards came in a few minutes later.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Richards asked.

"I'm better. No more morning sickness thankfully" Gabriella told the doctor.

"Any cravings?" Dr. Richards asked.

"Yes" Troy answered for Gabriella as she looked at him.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and Troy were in bed talking about the baby. _

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Yes, babe?" Troy asked. _

"_Do we have any pickles?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Yes" Troy said. _

_Gabriella got up and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found the pickle jar and took it back to the bedroom. Troy looked at her strangely._

"_I was craving pickles, Troy" Gabriella said. _

_Troy laughed as Gabriella ate her pickles like they were her last meal. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Okay. Great now Gabriella, lie back and we will see how baby Bolton is doing today" Dr. Richards said.

Troy helped her lie back. Dr. Richards pulled Gabriella's shirt up to reveal her bump.

"This is going to be a little cold" Dr. Richards said as she squirted the gel onto Gabriella's stomach.

Dr. Richards moved the wand across Gabriella's stomach and stopped.

"There's your baby. Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Richards said pointing to the screen.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please" Gabriella said politely.

"It's a girl" Dr. Richards said as she wiped off the gel from Gabriella's stomach.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head and smiled at her.

"Now I need to do an internal exam, just relax" Dr. Richards said as Gabriella took Troy's hand.

"Everything looks good, Gabriella. I want to see you back in 2 months" Dr. Richards said.

Troy and Gabriella left the office and got into the car.

"I can't believe we are having a baby girl" Troy said excitedly.

"I know, she's going to be adorable" Gabriella said as she held Troy's hand.

"We need to tell the parents. They are going to start hounding us" Troy said.

"Yeah. We could have them over tonight, if you want to?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure that would be good. The sooner the better" Troy said as they pulled up to their house.

Troy got out of the car and went over to Gabriella's side. He opened the door and helped her out of the car. They got into the house and passed out on their bed thinkin of their baby girl.


	9. Katie Rose Bolton

Troy and Gabriella had been waiting for today for six months. Gabriella's due date was finally here. They both couldn't wait until they got to hold their baby girl. The last couple of months had been pretty hectic.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were going to paint the baby's room today_

"_Babe, your not going to paint" Troy said._

"_But I want to Troy" Gabriella said pulling the puppy dog face. _

"_Honey, I just want you and her to be safe. I don't want you to injure yourself or the baby" Troy explained to his wife putting a hand on her eight month bump. _

"_Fine" Gabriella said sighing. _

_Troy kissed her lips and started painting._

_End of Flashback._

Troy and Gabriella were sleeping until Gabriella felt a wet spot under her. Her water had broken. She nudged Troy until he turned over and looked at her.

"What's got you up this late, sweetheart?" Troy asked.

"Troy, my water broke. The baby is coming" Gabriella said as she put one hand on her bump.

"Okay, baby. Let's get dressed and get the bag and we'll leave" Troy said calmly.

They both got up and got dressed. Troy held Gabriella's hand as they went to the family room to get the bag. As they were leaving, Gabriella had her first contraction.

"Ow. Troy, I need you" Gabriella said in pain.

"Just breathe, sweetie" Troy said as they stopped walking to the car until it passed.

Troy helped Gabriella into the car and put her bag in the backseat. He went to the drivers side, got in, and drove to the hospital.

"It hurts, Troy" Gabriella said squeezing his hand as she had another contraction.

"I know honey, just keep breathing and try to relax" Troy said as they pulled up to the hospital.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and got her bag. They walked to the entrance and checked in. A nurse came with a wheelchair for Gabriella. She sat down carefully and put her hand on her bump. The nurse took them to the elevator and pressed four. They got out while Gabriella was having a contraction. The nurse wheeled her to her room and gave her a gown to change into.

"Can you help me, Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yeah, babe" Troy said as she undressed and he tied the back of her gown and helped her into bed.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Troy asked his wife.

Gabriella shook her head. Troy kissed her head softly.

"I'm scared" Gabriella said.

"Why are you scared, sweetie?" Troy asked.

"What if something bad happens? Plus it hurts really bad" Gabriella said gripping the handle bar of the bed and Troy's hand.

"Gabriella, nothing bad is going to happen. Dr. Richards and I will be here there's no reason to be scared, honey" Troy said kissing her bump.

Gabriella sighed. Dr. Richards came in a few minutes later.

"So Gabriella, this is it? You excited?" Dr. Richards asked.

"Yeah, but in pain" Gabriella said as another contraction ripped through her.

"Let me see how far along you are and we will get you some pain killers" Dr. Richards said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Richards checked her.

"Oh God. Ow" Gabriella said.

"Relax, sweetie" Troy said softly.

"Your at 4 Gabriella. Your almost there. I'm going to get the anesthesiologist and we will get you drugs" Dr. Richards said as she left the room.

"Baby, your almost there" Troy said.

The anesthesiologist came in and told Gabriella to lean against Troy. He put the needle in and took it out. Gabriella laid back down.

"Feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Somewhat" Gabriella said tiredly.

Dr. Richards came in two hours later and said Gabriella was at 9. The nurses were prepping Gabriella and she was nervous as ever.

"Okay Gabriella, push!" Dr. Richards said.

Gabriella pushed hard and fell back into the bed.

"Good job, baby" Troy said.

"Gabriella you need to push again, sweetie" Dr. Richards said.

Gabriella pushed and screamed. Troy gripped her hand tightly and kissed her head.

"One more push, and the head will be out" Dr. Richards said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed hard with tears streaming down her face.

"Great job, Gabriella. The head is out just one more and your daughter will be here!" Dr. Richards said.

"Troy, I can't do it anymore. I'm too tired" Gabriella said exhausted.

"Gabriella, yes you can. Just push one more time, sweetheart" Troy said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed hard until a cry was heard.

"Oh my god" Gabriella said as the nurses handed her her daughter.

"She's beautiful" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips.

"What's her name?" Troy asked.

"Katie Rose Bolton" Gabriella said proudly.


	10. Coming Home

A couple hours later, Gabriella was holding Katie in her arms. Troy had gone to call their families and tell them that Gabriella had the baby. Gabriella kissed her daughter's head.

"I love you, Katie" Gabriella said softly.

Troy leaned against her hospital room door and smiled. Gabriella looked up and saw him.

"Hi daddy" Gabriella greeted her husband as she kissed him.

"Hi mommy. Gabriella, why don't you get some sleep baby?" Troy suggested.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she carefully place Katie in Troy's arms.

Gabriella got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Troy smiled and kissed her head.

"Katie, your mom is the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides you of course. I want you to know that even though you probably can't comprehend a word I am saying, I want you to be happy in life. I want you to find love like your mother and I did but not until your much older. I love you baby girl so much" Troy said as he kissed Katie's head and placed her in her bassinet.

Troy heard a knock on Gabriella's hospital door and saw his family. He smiled and hugged them all.

"Hey guys. Gabriella's asleep so we have to be a little quiet" Troy said softly.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Lucille asked excitedly.

Troy picked up Katie and put her in his mother's arms. Lucille smiled.

"She's beautiful Troy" Lucille said tearing up.

Jack took Katie out of Lucille's arms. Troy hugged his mother tightly.

"I love you, mom" Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Troy" Lucille said collecting herself again.

"What's her name?" Jack asked.

"Katie Rose Bolton" Troy said smiling.

Christine walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Troy" Christine said sincerely.

"I love you too, Christine" Troy said as he kissed his sister's head.

Gabriella started to wake up and she sat up carefully. She smiled when she saw Troy's parents and sister.

"Hey guys. Troy you should have woke me up" Gabriella said.

"Sweetheart, I wanted you to sleep and relax for a while" Troy said.

"Tired?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. But I am better now than I was earlier" Gabriella said.

You made one cute kid, Troy" Christine joked.

"Hahaha yeah. Now we just got to get you a husband so you can have one too" Troy joked back.

"Hahahahahaha!Ouch.." Gabriella said putting one hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" Troy asked worried.

"I'm just sore. Nothing to worry about I just can't laugh hard right now" Gabriella explained.

An hour later, Troy's family said goodbyes and left.

"You and Katie are going to get released tomorrow" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Good night, baby I love you" Troy said.

"Good night, Troy love you" Gabriella mumbled she finally passed out from exhaustion.

The next day, Gabriella and Katie were released from the hospital. They drove home and Gabriella carried Katie in while Troy got her bag.

"Is she asleep?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she kissed Katie's head.

"My parents wanted to know if they could come over tonight?" Troy asked.

"Sure, that's fine" Gabriella said.

Gabriella carried Katie to her bedroom and started feeding her. She had refused to feed Katie by bottle because Dr. Richards said it wasn't as healthy. Troy came into the room.

"Oh, sorry. I'm leaving" Troy said apologetically.

"Wait, come here" Gabriella said.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Your allowed to stay, you know?" Gabriella said.

"I know, but isn't it a private thing?" Troy asked.

"Not really" Gabriella said adjusting Katie.

"My parents are going to be here in about an hour" Troy said looking at his watch.

"Okay" Gabriella said patting Katie's back and giving her to Troy.

"Hi baby girl. Let's go put you to sleep, Katie" Troy said carrying his daughter to her crib.

Troy put Katie in her crib and kissed her head. He looked at her one last time and left the room.

"She asleep?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. She's asleep" Troy said sitting on the couch next to Gabriella.

"I can't believe she's here" Gabriella said.

"I know. She's the most precious baby I have ever seen" Troy said.

The doorbell rang and immediately Katie started crying. Gabriella ran to Katie's room while Troy got the door.

"Hey guys!" Troy greeted.

"How's everything, Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Everything is good at the moment" Troy said.

Gabriella came back to the living room holding an upset Katie.

"She isn't in a good mood" Gabriella said.

"She's precious, can I hold her?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella carefully put Katie in her mother-in-laws arms and watched them interact. The rest of the night everybody talked about life.


End file.
